fxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sundial Armada: Crusade for Gamessia
Previous Chapter | 01 02 03 | Next Chapter | Chapter List False Alarm The alarm rang, the soldiers followed a fierce, running Azori: "MOVE OUT EVERYONE!!" One of the security guards repeated "This is an emergency state. Please clear the hallways if possible. Repeat. This is an emergency state. Please clear the hallways if possible." That's because Azori and her army were rushing through the hallways of the castle (which is a really big one). Upon reaching the door, Azori yelled: "OPEN THE GATES FOR US THOUSANDS!" excepting to find Storm Corvus at the entrance. The gates did really open, but it was another man, an old, mysterious man, which was not Storm Corvus. This angered Azori: "Look, old man, I don't have any time for games like this, WHO ARE YOU?!" The old man: "I am a messenger, and I come in the name of my master Baptse", shocking Azori in the process. After a gasp, Azori asked: "Baptse? From the west separatist guerrilla Occia Borus?" Another soldier, Cannis, went like: "Occia Borus? that sounded a little bit familiar." Azori, now in calm, countered with "Occia Borus is indeed a bit familiar. Well, not as Storm-o-tron's separatist clan." Azori then continued: "Well, now back to basics. Are to expecting to hurt me or something?" "No, señora, I don't want to do any harm. You're like... asking why I have come here. Baptse asked me to deliver this letter coming from my friend Storm Corvus, also a friend of Baptse." Azori now gets it clear, but "Why don't you deliver your lord's letters instead of others?" The old man: "I do this for most reasons best kept as a secret if possible, apart from the bounty I get from doing this." Azori thought it was over: "Ok, old man, now I know enough of that, so would you please go? "Not until I say this: Victorious, we shall be." Azori: "Yeah yeah, no go away! Shoo! Shoo! Go split the west from us!" As he walks away, he told Azori: "Be our prosperous campaign not in vain!" Then a minion asked if "Now can we shut the gates?" Azori: "Don't shut 'em, I want to see the landscape! Man, it's so peaceful." The gates were left open. Azori, while watching the green hills surrounding the big city (note that the castle was at the very west of the city), stated: "'Be our prosperous campaign not in vain', the heck was that?" The soldier Cannis asked: "Why the west and not the south?", causing Azori to answer: "Because... you know, the west is not that powerful as the south. And, we can take it back! Yeah, we can take Sonnomis back so easily". Council from Bruxam Azori then went and told everyone that "it's a totally false emergency! Don't panic! Guards, repeat the message please." The guards echoed Azori's announcement, bringing calm back to place. Just when everything was calm and quiet, a minion reported that "someone important wants to see you, princess". Azori: "What, separatists? Better not be them". The minion answered: "No, your majesty. It is from the north region of Brux. They want to see you in person." Azori said yes, "I'll check 'em out". "Open the gates!" goes Azori. The gates opened. Azori then encounters a group of ten who are part of the regional government of Brux, the northen region of Gamessia. Their leader, Guillermo, asked: "Your majesty. Since we have come a long way from Aurora, the capital of Brux, can you let us rest in this castle?" Azori agreed, but with conditions: "For each one of you, 3 Galleons. Since you're like ten, total fee is 30 Galleons." The leader accepted the conditions, but paid only 29 Galleons. "Can you help me, Juan? Give me one of the few Galleons you have". Juan accepted the request of his leader, paying a bit more than a Galleon, which is 15 tokens (remember than 10 tokens make a Galleon). "Thank you, Juan" said the leader, who is a wise, mid-age man with blonde, short hair and a blonde, short beard. "OK, guys. Come in, have a rest, since you've paid your fee." Azori used these words to welcome the group of ten, but "There's these 5 extra tokens. That's your change, so I'm giving 'em to someone..." Guillermo said it's OK, and invited her to choose the recipient. She choosed a young man with brown, short hair, "He seems nice. What is your name, boy?" The young man answered: "My name is Danyel, and Juan is my older brother". "Here, Danyel. Have your 5 tokens back. Nice to meet you. I'm Azori Tsuyoi, the princess of Gamessia." Danyel took a look at our tan-skin heroine, and then he looked into her dark green eyes, before saying "Thank you, dear princess". Azori then leads them to a special guest room. On the way, Gullermo explains the reasons of their arrival: "We've come to the south in order to discuss a problem you wanted to solve: the disarmament of the Lords of the New South." Azori: "Yeah, that was me asking that. I was seeking council from you, guys." The leader "It's a pleasure to help you, your majesty. To say something, Juan and his men battled a branch of the separatists: he got an injury, but he defeated the separatists there, making the survivors of that branch run away. Not a single casuality, but Juan had to rush to his sister's house. She cured him of his injuries while he rested for a while. He is a really brave man." Azori: "Wow, he must have gained a lotta trust. But, this brother of him... he is kinda nice, cute, charming... well, you know." The leader: "Imagine how many girls Juan have earned. He is also good-looking, tall... his brother is a bit shorter." And there they go, discussing the bravery of Juan, his men and his encounters with the separatists. Upon arriving at the guest room, Azori stopped (like the rest of the group) and took a look at Danyel, contemplating his face for seconds. There's serenity on her face, but it's clear Azori wants something. Guillermo then said: "We have arrived. The session will start tomorrow if you wish, princess. Let us rest for the remainder of the day". Azori lets them rest: "OK, have some rest. So, the sessions' tomorrow, right? Right." And after that, they waved goodbye to each other. Azori made sure to look at Danyel for a few seconds before leaving to her room and rest a bit. It was then noon. North and South A new day arrived. Azori woke up, repeatedly mumbling "Danyel... Danyel..." as she kept rolling on the bed. That's until she gets up, dressing in dark blue clothes (as usual). When washing her face and combing her black hair with white highlights, she remembered Danyel's face, saw herself on the mirror, kept thinking about Danyel, and repeated "Azori Tsuyoi must get Danyel, Azori Tsuyoi must get Danyel..." for a few minutes. The session was about to begin: Azori rushed to the same big, white room where the meeting between Azori and Adrian's group took place. Guillermo's group also went to said room. Adrian was also there: "Greetings, princess. Welcome to my house. And... Guillermo! Thought you were missing!" Guillermo said: "I have been actually hidden, people hardly noticed me." Adrian's answer: "I understand your fear..." "It's not fear, Adrian. It's called protection." Azori then went in: "Yeah, but how do you protect yourself hiding?" Adrian: "Appearing like another person. That's how." Guillermo stated: "I was hidden in order to prevent capture from the New South ones." Now Adrian understands it all. Time for the reunion now. Sharing Ideas Azori and her friends sit down to talk about the council Azori asked. Guillermo then gives Azori the idea of gathering all four of the armies of Gamessia. Adrian further expanded the idea to "include people from not only Gamessia, but also from all over the world". Guillermo and Azori are happy with the idea, but a few had their doubts. Adrian's blonde, green-eyed niece, Clarisse, explained "People from other countries. Good. But how do we contact them?" Azori then has an idea and helps Clarisse: "Look Ma'am, one of the methods of gathering the folks from all over the world is word of mouth. I'm pretty sure how word of mouth works, right?" Clarisse countered with: "Yes I know how it works... Hey! That seems like a good idea! Right Uncle Adrian?" Adrian said yes, leading to the discussion of Azori's idea which then results in a decision. Azori is quite excited: "As simple as it seems, the council given to my friends Guillermo and Adrian looks to be a good idea! Right, fellas?" And so it begins, the Crusade for Gamessia is about to start. Category:Sundial Armada: Spear of the Princess Category:Sundial Armada: Spear of the Princess